Protectress
by Super UNnatural
Summary: Greek Mythology meets Twilight. Edward meets a mysterious girl. Who is she? What is she? And what is this battle that she keeps talking about. Better than it sounds. ExB! R&R. Please.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Greek Mythology meets Twilight? Isabella is the daughter of Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt and moon, with a lot of secrets. Edward is a vampire with no hope for love. What will happen when the two meet and will either survive the great battle that is ahead? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight (unfortunately).**

EPOV

I had to get out of that house. My family was acting crazy today. But then again, they are always acting crazy.

Alice is trying to get Jasper to go shopping. Emmett and Rosalie are in their room. Again. Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is in her garden. And don't make me go into what they are thinking. _Shudders._

I was running through the forest, stopping only to hunt what animals were in my way. Until I got to the meadow I found hunting a couple years ago. No one knows about it, it was _my _place, _my _secret.

I stepped into the clearing, and stopped in my tracks.

There in the middle of the meadow was a girl, no not a girl, a young woman. She was lying on her stomach. Her hair was long and flowing all around her, if she stood up, it would probably be at her waist or maybe mid-thigh. Her dress looked like it was made from silk and it spread out around her legs, the baby blue color of the dress looked wonderful with her skin. I couldn't tell her eye color, because her eyes were closed. She looked like a goddess.

I moved closer, carefully. I didn't want to scare her. Until I was just beside her, that was the moment she chose to open her eyes.

BPOV

I was aware of him watching me, and I knew who he was. "Hello, Edward." I said before closing my eyes again.

"What? How do you know my name?" He sounded scared. I opened my eyes again and looked up into his eyes. They were a gorgeous butterscotch color, he must have just hunted.

"Don't worry. Have a seat and I'll explain." He nodded and sat down beside me. "My name is Isabella. I am the daughter of the Goddess Artemis, who is back in Greece. I can control the elements, I have a 100 accurate shot when hunting and I can live for a long time." He took his time processing this information before he responded.

"I don't understand. How does that explain that you know my name? I thought Goddesses weren't real? Isn't Artemis opposed to males? What are you?" He fired questions at me with such speed that I just had to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Now to answer your questions.Yes, Gods and Goddesses are real. Just like you are real, and your family." His eyes went wide. I was still on my stomach so I had to look up. His was gorgeous, even for what he is, he's perfect. "I know Edward, but don't be afraid. Your secrets safe with me." I don't think he believed that.

"How do I know? How do you know?" I sighed and raised my head off my arms, just a little bit.

"Let me finish your others questions first and you'll get your answers. Okay?" I was a little angry now, and I knew he could tell since he nodded. I was about to finish answering his questions, when he interrupted again.

"Weren't your eyes brown before?" I swear if he didn't let me answer his questions, I'll scream.

"Yes, now stop talking." He nodded and I continued. "I'll answer that last question in a minute. My mother is Artemis, yes she is opposed to males. She was a virgin when she conceived me. There's a prophecy in my world about a virgin female giving birth to one of the most powerful beings in our world. Like her mother she will be a protectress and when the time comes, she'll have to choose between mortality and immortality. That day will come after the great battle, where sacrifices will be made and loved ones lost. I _am _the one in the prophecy.

"I was born in Greece on Mount Olympus. I am a protectress just like my mother who protects human females. I protect vampires." His eyes widened and I smiled. "That's how I know what you are. I know your name because I have to. I also know your story of what happened after you were turned and before.

"You were turned by Carlisle Cullen, when you were dying of the Spanish Influenza, by the request of your mother. You stayed with him and sometime after he turned Esme you went on a state of rebellion. For four years you tried living the lives of normal vampires. You started to hate it, and you returned to them." I rested my head on my arms again and closed my eyes. I breathed in the scent of the earth and smiled.

"I also know that you can read minds and I know what will happen to you in the future. But unlike Alice, I know what will happen without the fact that they make a decision. I also have the power to choose when and how a vampire dies." He took an intake of breath but I kept speaking answering his last question before I left.

"As for my eyes. Being a...well whatever I am, my emotions show through my eyes. Red for anger, blue for sadness, gold for joy and happiness, green for envy, purple for love, hazel for more than one emotion and brown when I feel natural. My eyes are mostly brown. Now I must go." I got up and fixed my hair and dress and turned to leave when I felt something grab my wrist. I turned and saw Edward.

"Will I see you again?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned, showing his perfect, flawless teeth. He let go of my wrist and I headed for the woods.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the chapter 2 of my first story. Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

BPOV

"What are you doing?" I turned at the voice. I growled. And turned around and started leaving.

"What are you talking about Megara?" I didn't want to talk to her. She has been ruining my life for thousands of years.

"Why didn't you tell him the part of the prophecy where you will fall in love with him, and then that you will die during the great battle because he wanted you to choose mortality? Why didn't you tell him EVERYTHING?" I turned and saw that she was on fire. She could never control her temper. I lifted my hand and sprayed her down with water.

"Cool off Megara. You know what happens with your temper and I didn't tell him because I can't and you know that. He can't know anything that has to do with him." I started heading back home to my waterfall when she stopped me again.

"When will you see him again?" Why would she want to know that? It isn't her buisness.

"I am going to his house tomorrow. Carlisle wants to know more about me and I'll tell him everything. Well almost everything. Now I want to go home and wash up." And with that I went home.

EPOV

I stood there in the meadow for I don't know how long. By the time I went home, it was twilight.

I couldn't get her out of my head. Isabella. That's a beautiful name and it fit's her perfectly. I also couldn't get what she said out of my head. Vampire protectress, Artemis, prophecy, great battle. I wonder if Carlisle knows anything about it.

When I got in the house I was greeted by a bouncing Alice.

"I saw what happened and told everyone. A vampire protectress? WOW! This is awesome." I laughed and went to Carlisle's study.

"Come in, Edward." I entered and sat down in a chair. "So, I heard you had a meeting with someone very important. Care to tell me?" I nodded and explained everything she told me.

"Well that is interesting. I've never heard of that prophecy. Of course it's understandable, seeing as how we didn't know she existed." I nodded. "When will you be seeing her again?" I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't know, when Alice answered for me.

"She's coming tomorrow at dawn. She wants to officially meet us." I grinned. I know I shouldn't, but I wanted to see her, to get to know her better. She was very interesting.

I waited all night for dawn to come. I was extremely excited to see Bella again. When dawn finally came I smelt her. She smelled of strawberries and freesia. I raced down the stairs and opened the door before she could knock. She looked even more beautiful today than yesterday - if that were possible. Today she wore a light pink dress that went mid-thigh (the one we found on the computer). Her hair was held up with flowers, lillies actually. She wasn't wearing shoes. I wonder why?

"Hello, Edward. Are you going to let me in or just stand there?" She looked at me curiously.

"Sorry." I moved over and let her in. She laughed, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I led her to where the rest of the family was and she sat on the couch. I sat next to her and she smiled at me. Her smile was lovely, like her.

"So, I'm guessing you have questions for me?" She asked looking at my family. They nodded their heads and started asking questions. Of course they did it one by one to give her time to answer. Carlisle was the first to ask what we were all thinking.

"How old are you, Isabella?" She smiled at him and tilted her head upwards. I guess trying to remember.

"Well, if you really want to know. I have been alive for over 5000 years. I was born before the first vampire." We all stared at her in shock. 5000 years! Wow.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, my that's amazing. And your mother is the Goddess Artemis?" She nodded again. Now Emmett had a question.

"I heard she can hunt." Bella nodded. "Can you?" She nodded again and smiled. I smiled too.

"Yes, I inherited my mother's ability to hunt. I have a 100 accurate shot and can kill instantly. Also being the protectress of vampires, I can choose who lives and dies. To do that I have special arrows that can kill you." We stared at her in amazement. She told me she can choose what vampires live and die, but I never asked how. Carlisle spoke up.

"Really, do you have one of these arrows with you?" She nodded and held out an empty hand. Instantly, out of nowhere an arrow appeared.

"Cool." We all laughed at Emmett and Carlisle came to inspect the arrow. Bella spoke up quickly before he could touch it.

"I wouldn't touch it Carlisle, I don't need to shoot the arrows to harm vampires. If you touch it like it is, you can be harmed. Although I don't know how, I've only used them to kill. If the poison on the arrow gets in your system it can kill you instantly." Carlisle nodded.

"What is it made of?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back as she answered my queston.

"A lot of things. Dust from the moon, blood from the Cerynean hind, an animal sacred to me and my mother, my blood and the blood of the first vampire." I looked shocked, well everyone did, except Carlisle who looked interested.

"Do you have any other powers?" He asked. She nodded and told him about what she can do. Control the elements and everything else she told me. She also told them that she has the power to heal. Jasper spoke next.

"You said that you can kill vampires with the arrows, but wouldn't they laugh in your face if you told them you could do it? Wouldn't they attack you and kill you?" I looked at her and awaited her answer. She smiled and stood up. She walked over to Jasper and held out her arm.

"Bite me."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and I'll give you another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, anyway here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

BPOV

They all stared at me in shock. I knew what I was doing. I just wanted to see their reaction. I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"What? You want me to bite you?" I nodded and put my arm closer to him. He grabbed my arm and bit me. I didn't feel anything, actually he didn't even pierce my skin. he pulled away and stared at me in shock.

"I am indestructble, even by vampire. You can't bite me, tear me apart or hurt me in anyway. I am protected by various things. My skin is harder than yours, the clothes that I wear were made by Athena, the Goddess of war. The only thing that _can _harm me is one of my own kind, Gods, Goddesses, Nymphs, Dryads, etc." They looked amazed and I smiled.

"Do you think we can continue this outside? I hate being indoors for too long." They nodded and I transported myself into their backyard. They arrived seconds after I did.

"Wow how did you do that?" Alice asked excited. I explained how it was something that my mother showed me how to do to make a quick getaway. Emmett had a question for me now.

"How good of a hunter are you?" I laughed at that. Of course that is what he would want to ask me.

"Well, I have to hunt you guys, so you tell me." I was a better hunter than they are, but I don't like to show off.

"Well you can't be better than _me _that's for sure, you're a girl." That made me mad. I knew my eyes were red, because everyone stared in shock, fire surrounded me. My temper was as good as Megara's temper.

"Care to repeat that Emmett? Girls are just as good as boys and just to let you know, I am stronger than you, faster than Edward and can hunt better than all of you." I glared at him. "And if you don't believe that, well have challenges. I know you can't resist challenges. Three. We will wrestle to prove the strongest, I will race Edward to prove the fastest and me and you wil hunt, the one who brings the most bodies of animals they hunt in five minutes wins. Get it? Got it? GOOD!" The flames around me went higher and I disappeared. I reappeared beside Edward.

"Are you ready?" Everyone jumped and turned my way. They had to know not to mess with me. I can harm them and I don't want to do that. I will need them on my side for the battle to come. Emmett was speechless, Edward looked deep in thought and everyone else was smiling. I knew why, they were happy someone was putting Emmett in his place. He nodded and we got ready to wrestle.

"Alice when you're ready say go, all right?" I told her. She nodded. Even in a short dress and nothing on my feet, I could still beat him. I never were those shoe things. Their not needed. I live in the forest, well waterfall. So I'm always bare footed.

"Alright, ready" We crouched. "Set." He growled at me and I smiled evily. "GO!" In milliseconds I had him pinned. Everyone around us was laughing, including me. Emmett groaned and I let him up. He got angry and went to Rosalie.

"Edward?" I turned to him. I didn't want to do this, I like Edward, a lot. Even after one day. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to happen so fast. "Are you going to race me?" He looked like he was about to refuse, but then changed his mind.

"Alright, even though, I have a feeling you're going to win." I laughed and took my spot next to him. I whispered in his ear, low enough so that, even though there was six other vampires around us, only he could hear me.

"We'll race to the meadow. First one there has to wait for the other before they can come back. First one to touch the house wins." I said that last part so everyone can hear. I turned to Alice. She nodded and I turned back to the woods.

"Ready. Set. GO!" And we were off.

The ground felt wonderful under my bear feet. I dodged trees and and ran at half my speed. Edward was behind me, but catching up. I slowed down and let him pass me. He turned to look at me with a curious expression. I smiled and ran at full speed to the meadow, passing a shocked Edward on the way. I laughed and in 30 seconds I was at the meadow.

10 minutes later Edward showed up. He looked amazing. "Ready for part two?" I asked him. He nodded and we set up to head back to the house. "Ready. Set. Go!" I made it to the edge of the trees when he tackled me. I looked up at him. I could have gotten him off me if I wanted to, but I didn't, I wanted to stay like that for awhile. "What are you doing Edward? We have a race to finish." He smiled nervously at me. Why was he nervous?

"Bella?" I stared at him. No one has ever called me Bella before. I strangly liked it. I looked into his topaz eyes and gulped.

"Yes, Edward?" Please, please, please.

"Can I kiss you?"

**Tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Can I kiss you?" I awaited her answer. She was really fast, I was a little jealous that she was faster than me. But it doesn't bother me that much. She looked beautiful under me. Her hair fanned out around her head, the flowers having fallen out when she was wrestling Emmett.

It took her a minute to answer, I was beginning to think she would say no. But she just nodded. That's all I need. I lowered my lips to hers until I was just an inch away, giving her the choice to change her mind. She put her hands on my neck and pulled me the rest of the way.

The kiss was amazing. She parted her lips and her tongue traced my bottom lip. I parted my lips and - thanking God that I can't hurt her if I accidently bit her - my tongue met hers. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. Finally we broke apart, breathing heavier than normal. I looked into her eyes, purple. I grinned, I remember she told me purple was love.

"Bella, your eyes are purple." I stated, she blushed. The blush made her even more beautiful.

"I know." She answered. She kissed me again, lightly and pushed me off her. "Come on, we have a race to finish." I nodded and we raced back to my house. She won of course. I had another question for her but I decided to ask it after her last challenge with Emmett.

BPOV

That was a great kiss. It happened faster than expected though but I'm not really complaining. "Okay, Emmett. Ready for the last challenge?" He shook his head.

"No, if I say I was wrong and apologize will you call it off?" I laughed and shook my head. I wanted to but he needed to know that he can't doubt me. He looked disappointed. Carlisle spoke up.

"Instead of hunting animals in the area, how about we get Alice and Edward to set up targets?" I nodded, he wanted to make sure they have enough to hunt so they didn't have to move before their time. "Thank you. Edward, Alice take these targets. Bella's are blue, Emmett's are red. Okay?" They nodded, but before they could take off I made sure to let them know where to put them.

"Alice make sure to put Emmett's targets close to the ground so he can gather them easier, Edward, make sure mine are high and hanging from trees so I can shoot them with my bow and arrows." I made them appear out of thin air and got them ready. "Make sure they are hard to find. And I mean hard." They nodded and left to hide them. They came back 5 minutes later and me and Emmett got prepared for the hunt.

"Emmett we have 5 minutes to get as many targets as possible. The one who comes back with the most is the better hunter. Alright?" He nodded and when Alice said go, we were off.

I had my bow and arrows ready for when I saw a target. In 2 minutes I had all 20 targets. Edward hid them better than I thought, I would have been done a minute ago if he didn't. I ran back to the house and waited for Emmett to finish.

"That was fast." Esme commented. I nodded. Emmett came back 3 minutes later with 5 out of 20 targets.

"Okay, you win. Happy?" I shook my head. Emmett had a lot to learn before the battle.

"No, I'm not. You have a lot to learn Emmett." This was disappointing. "Those challenges were to teach you a lesson, not to see who would win. I see I have my work cut out for me. I'll be back tomorrow if you don't mind." Carlisle shook his head.

"Of course we don't mind, we still have a lot to ask you." I nodded and walked to the woods, I was about to transport myself back to my waterfall, when I smelled him. I ran back to the Cullens and got out my bow and arrows. The arrows that kill what I smell.

"Bella what is it?" They couldn't smell him yet, he was too far away. Then Edward tensed, I projected my thoughts to him. That's the only way he can hear them. _Edward, it's James. Another vampire. I know what he's after. He wants to kill you. I am going to destroy him._ He looked at me and shook his head. I read his thoughts.

_I don't want her to kill him because of me. She can't. _He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

_No don't say anything. He has been on my hitlist for a while now. I need to kill him and now is the perfect time. Please. _He seemed surprised that I answered his thoughts.

_You can read my thoughts? _I nodded, but I didn't have time to explain just yet. He was about to come into close enough distance that they would smell.

_I don't have time to explain just yet. He'll be here in 30 seconds. _He nodded and stood behind me. _Thank you. _I got into position and waited.

"Someone's coming, I can smell them." Jasper stated. "Did you know he was coming Isabella?" I shook my head. "Then why are you ready?" I turned to look at him.

"I'll tell you after, right now I have to deal with someone on my list." They nodded just as James came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so here's Chapter 5. I would have had it up sooner, but I spent the night at a friends house. We didn't get to sleep until 2am and I'm so tired. Well enjoy the story!**

BPOV

"Aah, who have we here?" James took a few steps forward, now he was in front of me. My bow and arrow in position. He looked down at them, then back at me. "You do know that those won't hurt me, I'm indestructible." I laughed and pulled the string back, getting ready to fire.

"Don't be so sure, you are human after all." He laughed out loud, his laugh hurt my ears. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He looked at me again. "Your clothes look funny." I growled, I was getting mad. I had to control my emotions, I can't let him see my eyes change color. I projected my thoughts to Edward and told him to ask Jasper to help me out and I instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I told him to thank him for me and returned to the task at hand. "I am here, because I need to kill someone and since you smell delicious, I will tell you why.

"Edward Cullen killed my mate in a battle and I am here to destroy him. Can you tell me where he is?" He took a step forward. I smiled sweetly and used the sweetest voice I could. It always made what I'm about to say next really evil.

"Awww, I'm afraid I can't let you do that James. You can't touch him. I won't allow it." He laughed.

"And you a mere _human _think you can stop me? I don't think so." And he attacked. I just stood where I was and let him try to bite me to get my blood. He took a step back, his eyes were wide with horror. "What are you?" I did the sweet thing again.

"I can tell you what I'm _not._" Then my emotions ran wild. My eyes turned red, and there was fire surrounding me, my hair was flying around my face and the wind was picking up. He looked terrified. "I am _not _human. But you will never know what I really am." I screamed. "You will not be killing anyone. Not today, not EVER." And with that I shot my arrow and hit where his heart should be. he screamed with impact and burst instantly into flames (think Charmed when they kill the demons).

My emotions went back to normal, my eyes were their normal color and the wind died down. The flames around me disappeared and I turned to look at the Cullens. Then I collapsed.

Edward got to me first. He lifted me bridal style and carried me into the house. He sat down on the couch and held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and was about to teleport myself home, when I was attacked with questions from the rest of the Cullens.

"Guys, stop, please. No, Edward. I am not hurt. I just used up a lot of energy when I used the arrow. He couldn't see you because I put an illusion spell on him. He wasn't able to see, hear or touch you. He was on my hitlist because he has been killing other vampires before their time. He always thought of himself as the God of vampires. HA! When I heard that Edward killed his mate, I had to come here. I hated James with all my being. He had to be destroyed."

"Can you sleep?" I looked at Rosalie. This was the first time she has spoken to me directly. I shook my head.

"No, I have to stay awake because you never sleep. When I have wasted my energy, like now, I have to go home. The only problem is the fact that I can't move or teleport myself." Edward looked at me.

"Bella, where do you live?" I smiled remembering my wonderful home. I found it while house hunting.

"There's a lake close by with a waterfall. I live behind the waterfall, there's a cave. It's the perfect spot for me. I'm near all the elements to regain my strength." He nodded. I knew where this was going. "Edward, can you bring me home?" He grinned and nodded. "Thank you."

He stood up and I said goodbye to everyone. He ran out the door. "You'll have to tell me where we're going." He smiled crookedly at me. I smiled sweetly.

"How about I show you so I can rest?" He looked confused. I projected the directions to my home. He nodded and took off. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

**This chapter is complete. Chapter 6 will be coming up soon. I would really appreciate some constructive critisism. This is my first story. So show me some love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but life at home is becoming a little hectic. We still don't have anything for school and it starts in two weeks. AH. Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

EPOV

I can't believe what had happened. She killed another vampire. Okay, so he was coming after me, _and _he was on her hit list for thinking he was God of the vampires. But still.

I carried her home. It was beautiful here. There was a crystal clear lake, with a nice waterfall. There was flowers everywhere and the grass looked, _soft_.

"What do you think of my home?" I looked down at Bella and smiled. She was looking into my eyes, her eyes were a gold color, like honey, like mine. She was happy.

"I love it, it's wonderful here." I told her while looking around again. She laughed at my reaction.

"I'm glad you do." I smiled. "Can you bring me but the waters' edge?" I nodded and ran to the lake. "Set me down on my feet, in the water." I did as she told me and set her down in the water. She started glowing and moved further into the water, until she was knee deep.

"Why are you glowing?" She had her eyes closed. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"What you're seeing is my energy, flowing into my body. Magical isn't it?" She had no idea. The glow around her suddenly died down and she opened her eyes. She looked my way and grinned.

"Yes, it is magical." She walked over to me and laid down beside me. I decided to ask her the question I wanted to ask her after all the challenges. "Bella?" She looked at me.

"Yes, Edward?" I smiled.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" She laughed. "What? I wanted to know." She sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't wear shoes because I don't need to. If I did my energy would fade faster because I'm not in contact with the Earth." She looked at the ground and traced a heart. Roses sprang up immediately. She laughed at the look on my face and kissed me.

I responded eagerly, this kiss was better than the first. When we broke apart, she grinned and got up. She took my hand and pulled me up with her.

"Come on. I want to show you where _I _live." I nodded and she pulled me to the waterfall.

BPOV

I pulled Edward to my waterfall, he was a little hesitant at first but I reassured him that it was fine. He finally agreed. We entered my cave home and he gasped. I smiled. It wasn't much. My friend Jemima decorated it for me. She's a fairy so of course, everything I owned was 100 natural.

"Bella, it's amazing. Did you make everything?" I shook my head and sat on my unused bed. I only use it because it's comfy and when looking through a mirror down at the vampire world can get uncomfortable.

"No, I didn't make anything. My friend Jemima did. She's a fairy and everything you see here is 100 natural. Leaves, spider's silk, flowers, branches. Home sweet home." I sighed. I looked at him. he found my mirror.

"What's this?" I took it from him and peered through it. I saw his family, they were talking about me and how nice I was. I was touched. He looked down and then at me like I was crazy.

"I'll tell you, since I trust you but first, close your eyes." He did as he was told and I placed my hand over his closed lids. I then gave him the sight. You need it to look through the mirror and see other things than yourself. I removed my hands and told him to open his eyes. "Look into the mirror, Edward" He looked down and gasped. He was seeing his family.

"What is that?"

"This is what I use to keep an eye on the world. How I separate the vampires who need to go, and the ones that have the right to stay. You are the _only one_other than me, that has this power now. Please, don't tell anyone. Not even your family?" He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you." I pulled something out of thin air.

"Here." I handed him a mirror that was exactly like mine. He took it and examined it. Then he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why do I need this." I looked down. I didn't want him to know the _real_ reason I gave him the sight and mirror. I felt a finger under my chin and raised my head to meet his eyes. "Bella, please answer me." I sighed.

"It will come in handy in the future. You can find people for your family, or you can see me when I'm not there." I just told him the outline. He seemed to believe it. I looked down at the floor again.

"Bella," I looked up. he seemed torn between something. "I don't know how but, I..." He trailed off.

"You what, Edward?" I asked. I could have read his mind, but I don't think he likes it when I do that, and he is entitled to his privacy.

"I love you." He looked away. Did he just say what I think he said? He did! That was quick. I attacked him.

We fell to the floor, me on top of him and I pressed my lips to his. Our tongues danced, only breaking apart for me to breath. The kiss was so full of passion and love that it made me dizzy, but a good dizzy. Finally, after about 10 minutes, our kissing slowed down to a few pecks. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with love.

"I love you too." He grinned and kissed me again. This one was sweeter, slower and didn't last as long. Unfortunatly.

"I know, your eyes are purple." I blushed. "The blush on your face is lovely." My blush deepened.

EPOV

She loves me. She _loves _me. She loves _me_. _She _loves me. No matter how I saw it, it sounds wonderful. How she could love a monster like me is unbelievable. At first I didn't think she would answer, and then she attacked me.

We walked back outside and laid down by the lake. My arms were around Bella and her head was on my chest. If you looked at us from above, we'd be in a T shape.

I looked down at Bella and found she was looking at me and smiling. I grinned back at her, then frowned and turned my head to look at the sky.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and didn't answer. I felt her reposition herself, but kept my eyes closed. "Edward. Open your eyes, please." I did as she asked and opened my eyes only to meet worried brown orbs.

"I was just thinking." She waited for me to continue but I didn't.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" I sighed.

"About what you said. After the challenges with me and Emmett, you said, and I quote 'Those challenges were to teach you a lesson, not to see who would win. I see I have my work cut out for me.' What did you mean by that?" She smiled sadly.

"You remember that I told you about the great battle." I nodded, not liking where this is going. "Well, I need your help. The only way we can win between the _evil _side of things is if your family helps." I was confused. Evil side? My family? She must have read the confusion in my eyes. Because she sighed and sat up, pulling me with her and then she was on my lap.

"There are some people in Greece, well not _people _I should say. More like creatures like me and you, except evil. I don't know exactly _who _will be on that side of the battle, but I know that they _will _lose, but only if I have your familys help. The reason I challenged Emmett today was to teach him a lesson."

"But why my family? I mean we will help with whatever we can, but why us?"

"Honestly, I don't know that. All I know is that the prophecy states that 7 animal-eating vampires will be the only way the good side of things will win."

"You also said that loved ones will be lost." She nodded. "Do you know who?" She nodded again, and gave me another sad smile. "Can you tell me?" She thought for a minute and sighed.

"Only one will be lost. Edward, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be the one who will die."

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it.**

**Twilight the movie has been MOVED!! It will be coming out earlier than expected. Now it's coming November 21 instead of December 12! Thanks to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince being moved to next summer. Although I am sad that I have to wait longer to watch the 6th Harry Potter movie, I have never loved it more than what I do now, after that bit of info.**

**Now it's time to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. :'(**

BPOV

After I told Edward, he was speechless and tense. His face was void of all emotion. I was about to burst into tears.

"Edward, say something. Please." The tears were flowing freely now. Then before I knew it, he was holding on tightly, with all his strength. I knew that if he'd been able to cry, he would be right now.

"That can't be true. I will not let it happen Bella. I just found you and I can't lose you now." He sounded, hurt and determined. Which made me cry harder.

"I'm so, so sorry Edward, but it has to happen. If I live then evil will win. And I can't let that happen. This is my destiny and I have to live it out as it is." He pulled me closer, if possible.

"I need you. I love you. I will never let you out of my sight Bella." We sat like that for hours, then he broke the silence. "When will the battle take place?" He asked. I looked down and mumbled, even he couldn't understand me.

"What did you say?" I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Three days." He looked shocked.

"What? Three days? That's all I have left with you?" I nodded. "Why is the world so cruel? First, it makes vampires, next, it brings us together, only to be torn apart. What will happen to us when you leave?"

"I don't know, but we need to bring your family here to get prepared. I need to be near my home while we get ready." He nodded and we both stood up.

"You're coming with me. I am not letting you out of my sight." He kissed me. This kiss was so full of anger and passion. When we broke apart, I nodded and teleported the both of us to his house where the rest of his family was. He didn't even comment on whether or not that was cool.

We were about to enter his house, when I heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Isabella." I turned around and came face to face with Megara.

"What do you want Megara?" I asked. To Edward, I projected my thoughts. _Edward, stay out of this, alright? _He nodded but stayed close.

_I'll stay out of it, but I'm staying here. _I just responded but nodding.

"Awww, Isabella." Uh-oh. She's using her sweet voice, I pushed Edward out of the way just as she shot fire at me. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM? HUH? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH _SHUT! _DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" She was in my face now and I was on fire. It didn't hurt. I pulled the fire into me and attacked her.

We fought our hardest. She hit me over the head and scratched my arms. I almost torn her leg off. I won the fight, only because she left.

I stood up and moved to Edward, who was in the same place I pushed him, on the ground. I have to be careful with my strength.

"Sorry, Edward." I held out my hand and he pulled me in for a hug. He kissed me and then the door opened and there stood the whole family, waiting for answers.

EPOV

I can't believe what just happened. The door opened and my family stood there looking shocked. I could hear Emmetts thoughts and I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Bella, you're bleeding." Jasper looked at Bella. I quickly turned my head and noticed Bella had blood coming from a cut in her forehead. Her blood looked weird. It wasn't red, it was silver. Why didn't I smell it? She touched the cut on her forehead and winced. I didn't like seeing her in pain.

"Oh, great." She put her hand to her chest and grabbed a hold of something. When she lifted her hand back up, she held a little necklace that had a bottle attached. She handed it to me. "Edward, open this up and put on drop on my cut." I nodded and did as I was told. I put one drop on and the cut healed instantly. My family was amazed.

"What is that?" She turned to Carlisle.

"It's water from my waterfall. It has the power to heal me." She smiled, I frowned.

"Why couldn't we smell your blood?" She smiled a little bigger at that.

"Well, you know you all have a sweet, irresistible smell to humans?" We all nodded. She continued. "Well, I'm sure you have realized that I smell sweet to you too." We nodded again. "Well that's how _I _get you to come near me. Except that when I bleed, you can't smell it."

"Interesting. We have a lot to learn about you Bella. Thankfully we have all eternity to do so." Carlisle looked Bella up and down. All the painful emotions came back. _No we won't because Bella will be dead in three days. _I thought to myself. Bella looked at me, hurt and sadness in her eyes, that were now blue. Carlisle ignored the looks on our faces and spoke to Bella again. "Now will you tell us why your arm is covered in scratches and why your head had a cut and what that noise was?"

**You know what to do! Review!! Hey, that rhyms. Hehe ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I would have had it sooner, but I was completely upset. I just realized my sister, unpredictable brat, is better at everything. And she's 2 years younger. Everyone says she writes better stories, and reads better, better in school. What do I have? Nothing, well music, MAYBE. Sorry about my rant, I needed to get it off my chest, anyway here's cheap and cheesy chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing!**

BPOV

I looked at the family. "Well, that was Megara. She has been bugging me for thousands of years and I can't have her here right now. I also need all of you to come with me. We need to prepare you for battle." I said it as seriously as I could. I could tell Emmett was excited, but I didn't care. All I care about is Edward. I hurt him, but he had the right to know.

Carlisle looked at me and nodded. I teleported the family to my home, it was much faster than running, even at _my _speed. We arrived at my home and everyone was looking around. Well, except Edward, who hasn't let go of me since my fight with Megara.

"My this is such a beautiful home." I smiled at Esme. "But I think you need a couple more flowers over there." I looked to where she was pointing and nodded. I walked over to the heart I made earlier, Edward still at my side, and sat down. I ran my hand over the ground and roses sprang up. My heart was now complete.

"How wonderful." I smiled again and then sighed. I stood up and turned to the family.

"You all know about the battle." They looked at me weirdly. Oh right, I only told Edward. "Well, in three days time, I have to go into a battle between good and evil. And I will need your help for good to win. I don't know who is fighting on the evil side, only that there will be vampires, werewolves and people from my world. If we don't fight, evil will win and rule the world and we can't let that happen." Carlisle looked at me.

"We will help you. Alice do you see anything happening?" he looked at Alice. She was having a vision. When she came out of it, she looked at me.

"I see us winning." She looked at me. I tuned into her thoughts. _Edward is going to be so heartbroken when she dies. _I looked away.

"I already know, she told me." I looked up at Edward and he was looking at Alice. She looked shocked and everyone else looked confused. Carlisle spoke up again.

"Alice is anyone going to get hurt?" He wasn't looking at me, but it felt like I was in the spotlight. Edward looked at me and I looked away. Alice nodded slowly. "How many and who?" She looked at me.

"One and she's going to die." Edward held me tighter.

"Who?" Everyone was looking at her now. She looked my way. I tried to plead her with my eyes that I didn't want her to tell. I can only project my thoughts to mind readers. She ignored my pleading.

"Bella." Everyone looked at me. Unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Bella, why aren't you worried? You're going to die." I looked at Rosalie. I smiled sadly at her and blew out the breath I have been holding.

"No, I'm not. I know I'm going to die. It's in the prophecy. This is my destiny. I can't change it." They looked at me sadly and then ran to hug me. Which was awkward because Edward wouldn't let me go. "We have to get started." They nodded and we started working.

EPOV  
I am not going to let anything happen to the love of my life. Not after I just found her. We worked on our defenses and our attacks. With a lot of protests, mostly from me, we practiced on Bella. We didn't hurt her, but we did manage to knock her down and she would tell us if we succeeded in killing. She also put illusions around us and we destroyed them. I wish I had more time with her.

**You know what to do, now I have to go and weep!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. I would have updated soon, but it's the last weekend of summer vacay, and I went camping with my friends in Mount. Carlton. We had fun, I got a sunburn on my face and I got bit by stupid sand fleas, but other than that... Anyway, I'm not going to let my sister get to me and I'm going to keep writing. I'm working on a couple other stories _Twilight With A TWitchy Twist, Chatting With The Cullens _and _Shadows Of The Night _(which is a Twilight/Mediator crossover). Unfortunately, I have to write them on the computer with NO Internet, so I have to finish them before I can start posting the chapters. Okay, enough ranting let's read the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

**3 days later - day of the great battle**

EPOV

Today is the day. The day that we fight. The day that we win. The day that I lose the love of my life. I never even got to spend a lot of time with her alone. I was with her the whole 72 hours, but so was my family. We were getting ready for the battle. I'm ready to fight, but I don't want to lose the love of my existence.

"Are you ready Edward?" I turned around at the sound of the voice of my angel. I shook my head no. "Edward, you have to accept this. I have." She sounded like she was crying.

"You want to be taken away from me?" I was angry now, not at her, but at myself. She was going to die and I couldn't stop it. I looked at he and saw tears.

"Of course I don't want to leave you. I love you! I wish I never heard that stupid prophecy, if I didn't I, _we, _wouldn't be in this mess. I don't want to die!" I moved to her and held her tight. How could this happen, how could I make my angel cry?

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you too. I didn't mean to make you cry." I kissed her with all the passion and love I could. She responded eagerly. We were in the clearing where the battle will take place, we were just waiting for the others to arrive.

We pulled away. She was still crying. "I love you Edward. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I smiled and kissed her again. **(Wow, that's a lot of I love you's. Hehe)**

"I love you Bella. More than life itself. More than anything in this world. I love you with all of my cold, dead, unbeating heart." We kissed again, just as my family came into the clearing.

"Aww, are we interuppting something?" I growled at Emmett and he laughed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Are you ready you two?" Carlisle asked looking at me and Bella. We nodded and took our positions. "How much longer Alice? Bella?"

"5 minutes." They answered in unison.

BPOV

5 minutes is all I have left with Edward. I knew they were going to be alright. There was only a couple of evil vampires and I was going to shoot them all before they could even take on step. The werewolves would also be easy. The only thing I really needed help on was my own kind. There was more of them than anyone else. They couldn't hurt the Cullens, for that I am thankful, but they _could _hurt me.

I told the Cullens about this and they all agreed that they would only take on the non-vampires and non-werewolves (no matter how much they wanted to).

I stayed by Edwards side for the remaining 5 minutes, not saying anything. When I smelled them coming I got up and regretably moved away from him. "Their coming." Sure enough they arrived. The leader of the group was none other than...

**Cliffy... Sorry. Next chapter you will find out who it is. And I'm going to warn you NOW! The battle scene is cheap, I don't write violence really good. I'm more the romantic type. **

**Read my story Generation and PM me if you think it should be more than a one-shot. **

**Read and Review!**

**Sheena**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, like I said last chapter, the fight scene is cheap because I don't really do violence. School starts tomorrow, grade 11. Yikes! I'm nervous, but I can't wait to see my friends again. Anyway, here'e the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot and Megara!**

BPOV

"Megara?" I stared disbelievingly.

She laughed. "Yes. I have been waiting for 5000 years for this moment. You will lose this battle. The vampire protectress will be destroyed."

I looked around at the Cullens. "I don't think so Megs, you will be the one to lose today." On cue everyone started attacking. I shot down and destroyed all 15 vampires in a matter of seconds. The werewolves were a little tougher. I pulled out my regular arrows and shot them down in a matter of minutes. Now was the hard part.

I destroyed some of my old friends and the Cullens worked hard as well. Finally it was only Megara left.

I laughed in her face. "I told you, you were going to lose." She laughed in _my _face.

"It's not over yet." And then we were on the ground. We were both fighting for our life. I went to grab on of the arrows out of the bag on my back, it was the last one I had. I was about to plunge it into where her heart is, but she grabbed it out of my hand and pierced it into my heart. With all the energy I could get, I pushed her off of me and into the arms of Edward, who tore her apart.

EPOV

I knew it was going to happen, but I still couldn't grasp it. I tore apart the one who had sealed Bella's fate. The battle was over and we had one, just like predicted. But also as predicted, Bella was dying. I ran over to her and held her close. She had her hand over her heart, where the arrow was still in her. I took it out as fast as I could without hurting her.

Her blood was coming out fast and she was paling, paler than me. Before I could say anything, my family was close by and there was a blinding white light. Bella turned towards the light and smiled.

"Hello, Mother." I looked from her to the woman standing where the light used to be.

"Hello, my daughter. I see you have fulfilled your destiny. The world thanks you." She smiled. She was wearing armor. This was Artemis, the moon Goddess and Bella's mother.

"The world is welcome. Yes, I have fulfilled my destiny. And now you can save the others." I looked at Bella. Save the others?

"What others?" I asked looking at Bella, then her mother, then back again. Bella smiled at me.

"Well now that I am going to die, you will not have a protectress anymore." She winced at the pain. Her mother looked at her.

"Isabella, you know you don't have to die. You can become immortal and be with us forever." Before she was even done speaking, Bella was shaking her head.

"No, mother. If I became immortal, just to be with you, I would never get to see Edward again. I would rather spend my last minutes with him than be immortal and never see him." I looked at her.

"But Bella, I am immortal. You would be able to see me." She shook her head at me. Her mother spoke up.

"You didn't tell him the end of the prophecy, did you?" Bella shook her head again. Her mother then turned to look at me and my family. "You all have wondered why vampires were put on this Earth, am I correct?" We nodded. "Well, there was supposed to be more that was battling with you today, but you seven were the only ones to stick with the way you were made. Then the Volturi pronounced themselves the royalty of the vampire world. Isabella was supposed to destroy them, but she kept refusing.

"Vampires are on this Earth for the battle only. Now that the battle is over, you are now all human." Everyones thoughts were going wild now. She looked down at Bella, and said the words that I was longing to hear.

**Cheap! Okay, so there will be the next chapter, then the epilogue. I'm not going to do a sequel, because I wouldn't know what to do with it. I have the rest of the story written out already, it's just the matter of posting it. Anyways review!!**

**Sheena**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm done my first two days of school. I have Law 120, Math 112, English 112, Media Studies 120 and Biology 112. Can we say hectic? We also have this German foreign exchange student named Max Kessler. Not bad looking. It was my second day at school and I was already holding books at the library. Can we say nerd? Anyway, here's the last chapter of Protectress. There will be this one then the epilogue. Then I'm done! I hope you like this chapter. It kind of just went that way for me. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Sadly :'(**

BPOV

The pain was horrible. I knew I only had a couple more minutes before I died. Who knew dying could be so painful. My mother was explaining that now the Cullens were human and she was right. Edward now had green eyes and he was crying. It hurt me even more to see him cry. I needed him to be strong. For me.

My mother than looked down at me and said the words that I never thought I'd ever hear her say. "I was wrong. Love is wonderful, and men can be good to woman. I don't want to see my only daughter die. Isabella, I am going to heal you, so that you and Edward can have a wonderful, long life." I started crying again and then I felt something warm over my wound. Soon the warm spread over my whole body until the pain subsided.

I opened my eyes, I didn't realize I had closed them, and immediately my gaze fell on Edward. He was smiling one of the biggest grins I have ever seen. It looked like his face was going to break. He still had tears in his eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. I then looked at my mother.

"Thank you, mother." She smiled at me. I forgot the rest of the Cullens were standing there until I heard Emmett.

"Aw, now maybe Eddie will finally lose his virtue after 108 years." He started laughing and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Me and Edward just glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin, Emmett. I have been one for 5000 years." He looked shocked and I smiled. "And that is _nothing _compared to my mother. She's been a virgin since the beginning of time itself." I smiled at my mother and she smiled back at me. I still was a little weak, but I tried to stand up. Edward realised what I was doing and helped me up. I leaned on him for support.

"There is seriously something wrong with you three." That was the wrong thing to say, my mother got mad.

"Will you shut _up! _I don't want to hear you talk until I leave." And suddenly Emmett was mouth less. We all laughed. "Now Isabella, you are human along with the Cullens. And since you are human, we will never see each other again. You know that right?" I nodded, I knew this would happen if I ever chose mortality. "I'll miss you. I love you so much, my daughter, my Isabella." I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Mother." I hugged her tightly.

"I will always watch over you, and your children and their children and so on." I smiled, she kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you, mother. I'll miss you with all my heart." She nodded and hugged me one last time. Then she turned to Edward.

"Take care of my little girl. You have made me believe in love. Thank you, Edward." He nodded.

"I will always take care of her. Forever, even if it has a different meaning now." He looked down at himself and smiled. I smiled too and hugged him tightly. Mother smiled at us.

"I must go now. I love you Bella." And then she was gone. I hugged Edward tighter and started crying again. From the loss of my mother, and my former life. But mostly they were tears of joy. I got to live, to be with Edward. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Me and Edward turned around and saw his family. They were of course human and by the looks of their faces, they love it.

"So we're really human now?" I turned to look at Edward and nodded. he grinned and picked me up. He twirled me around and kissed me with passion. He was just as happy as I was, maybe more.

When we broke apart I grinned and we looked at the rest of the family again.

Esme and Carlisle were talking together over by the small stream.

Rosalie and Emmett were in full make-out mode. I cringed slightly just thinking about what would happen later between those two.

Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the ground, holding each other. I smiled to myself. They finally got something they all wanted. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Carlisle spoke up.

"So we are human now? We can live normal lives? Have kids, grow old and die?" I smiled and nodded. Rosalie was excited with the idea of having kids.

"Um, Bella?" I turned to look at Edward. He was looking down at me with so much love and desire, I almost went weak at the knees.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think I have to use the bathroom." I laughed. My life was perfect.

**He he, I had to put that in there. I hope you enjoyed my story. Read and Review! **


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. I think I could have done better, but this is where the story led me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I only own the kids, he he!**

Epilogue - 10 years later

BPOV

Today was my 26th birthday. Me and Edward have been together for 10 years now. We have been married for 6 years now, and life couldn't get any better.

I woke up and sat up in bed. I was 2 months pregnant with our second child. When I told Edward I was pregnant with Camryn, he was so happy I thought he would explode. I guess I could see why though, being a vampire for 108 years, you couldn't have children and then you were human and was able to have kids. He never thought that would be possible.

And then I told him I was pregnant again. I swear, I think he did explode.

I looked down in bed and saw that he was still sleeping. I smiled to myself and kissed him softly on the cheek. I went to get out of bed, when his arm wrapped around me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked down and saw that his eyes were still closed. I laughed softly.

"Bathroom." I stated. He laughed and opened his eyes.

"You better come back here. It gets cold when you're not beside me." I smiled and got up to head for the bathroom.

I can out refreshed and looked at the bed again. Edward was in the same position he was when I got up. I moved to the bed and sat down. He pulled me close until I was lying on my back with him next to me. He face was in my hair, one of his hands was resting on my tiny baby bump and the other arm was under my head.

"Good morning." He whispered to my stomach before kissing it softly. He then turned to me. "Good morning, love." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." He kissed me.

"Happy birthday." I kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss then pulled away.

"Thank you, Edward." I kissed him again. "Are you hungry?" I tried to get out of bed, but he held me tighter.

"Uh-uh. Today is your day. _I'm _going to make breakfast for _you._" I smiled at him.

"Don't you have work today?" He shook his head. Edward works at the local music store. Well actually he owns it.

"No, I took the day off to be with my beautiful wife and wonderful daughter." I smiled as if on cue, Cami chose that moment to enter. Camryn Elizabeth Mason Cullen or Cami. She's five years old and looks like her father. Same green eyes, bronze hair. She does have some of my facial features.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She jumped on the bed and crawled in between us. "Mornin'" I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning sweetheart, why are you up so early?" I looked at Edward, she never got up early in the morning. Cami shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep, Cami?"

"My room was too cold." We laughed and Edward got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Happy birthday mommy, I have something for you." She got up and left the room. By the time she got back, Edward was out of the bathroom and sitting next to me again. She handed me a card.

"I love it sweetheart. Thank you." I hugged my little girl and she smiled.

"Welcome mommy." Edward picked her up and headed to the door.

"What do you say we go downstairs and make mommy some breakfast?" She laughed and nodded eagerly. Then he turned to me. "See you downstairs, love."

When they left, I got out of bed and went downstairs. I stayed in my pajamas, they were more comfy than my clothes. Just then the phone rang. I answered it and was greeted by a loud shriek.

"Good morning to you too, Alice." I laughed into the phone.

"Happy birthday Bella. Another year older." I laughed again.

"Yes and it feels wonderful. How's Amelia?" Amelia was their little girl. She was only two years old. Alice was also 7 months pregnant with twins. Rosalie and Emmett had 3 children. Vera who is 7, and twins Jesse and Skye who are also two.

"She's great, sleeping actually. Oops, got to go. Jasper's awake. BYE!" Before I could reply she hung up and I laughed again.

"Bella?" I turned and seen Edward standing in the doorway with Cami on his back. "Your breakfast is ready." I smiled and sat at the table where my food was. We all ate and laughed. My family was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

**-blows nose into tissue- I can't believe it's over. I hope you all enjoyed that, because I had fun writing it. I would like to thank XxsamiixX for all the reviews you gave me. They really helped me finish this story. Thank you all for the great reviews I got. I will be posting a new story soon hopefully.**

**Sheena**

**P.S: Review for this chapter!**


	13. Author's Note

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
